West Coast Tour
The West Coast Tour was a concert tour by The Misfits of the USA's west coast. The tour featured the debut of Blaze as The Misfits' temporary lead singer. Jem and The Holograms was the tour's opening act for each concert. The tour was heavily disrupted by the effects of Silica's soundwave virus. Vehicles Both The Misfits and The Holograms have personalised tour buses, which we first see as they travel down the real-world Ventura Freeway. Ventura Freeway 1.png|The bands' tour buses on the Ventura Freeway Ventura Freeway 2.png|The real world Ventura Freeway 'The Misfits' Tour Bus' The Misfits' Tour Bus is first seen in Issue #12. It has a pastel purple coloured interior and a blue carpet. The main living area features grey sofas and armchairs, dusty pink curtains and a large flat screen TV, several storage units & tables, and a bar cabinet. The rear of the bus has a sleeping area with bunk beds. Misfits Bus Interior.png|The Misfits' bus interior, looking towards the entrance in Issue #15 Misfits Bus Interior 2.png|The Misfits' tour bus main living room area, as seen in Issue #15 Misfits Bus Sleeping Area.png|Kimber in The Misfits' bus sleeping area seen in Issue #15. 'The Holograms' Tour Bus' The Misfits' Tour Bus is first seen in Issue #12. It has a dusty pink interior with a white carpet. In the main living room area, there is a large, wall-mounted CRT TV, a bench-style curved sofa and two reclining sofa chairs. The rear of the living area has an office table and computer. After the events of Issue #14, Synergy projects a hologram of a large pink, purple and blue tent onto the exterior of the bus to hide The Holograms. Jem Bus Interior.png|The Holograms' tour bus interior, as seen in Issue #13. Bus Tent Interior.png|Synergy projecting a hologram of a tent around the exterior of the bus in Issue #15 Concerts Backstage.png|Kimber and Stormer backstage at the debut West Coast Tour performance in Issue #12 Debut Concert.png|Jem and The Holograms performing at the debut West Coast Tour concert, while under the influence of Silica in Issue #12. Misfits Performing Tour.png|The Misfits performing at the West Coast Tour debut concert in Issue #13 Backstage Green Room.png|The Misfits and Rio in the backstage greenroom, during The Holograms' concert in Issue #12. Bathroom.png|Blaze having a crisis of confidence in the backstage bathroom in Issue #14. KimberStormer Parking Lot.png|Kimber and Stormer sharing a moment in the parking lot at the concert venue in Issue #14 Dark Jem & Silica's Infection Much of Silica's infection takes place during the West Coast Tour. While infected, Jem and The Holograms spread Silica's virus to the stadium audience at the tour's debut concert. Audience members who recorded the performance on their phones and uploaded it to the internet then spread the virus further to anyone who views the footage. It's also on this tour that we see Silica's fully formed avatar for the first time, in the parking lot outside the concert hall. Concert Infection.png|Jem and The Holograms, under Silica's thrall, infecting the concert audience in Issue #12 Misfits Concert Infection.png|The Misfits attempting to perform for the infected audience in Issue 12. Schism 2.png|Jerrica's experiencing a schism between herself and Jem in the parking lot outside the venue in Issue #13. Silica Avatar Parking Lot.png|Silica confronting Kimber in the parking lot outside the concert venue in Issue #14. Blaze Clash Infection.png|Clash and Blaze, infected by Silica after watching The Holograms' concert recording online in Issue #15 Silica Shiver.png|Shiver wandering the halls backstage, before being reinfected by Silica in Issue #15 ----